


Finding The Words

by asinglegardengnome



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Just Some Fluff :), M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinglegardengnome/pseuds/asinglegardengnome
Summary: With Blinky's new responsibilities as leader, Arrrgh is concerned he isn't expressing his love enough.
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh/Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Finding The Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a very long time and my first on this site! Hope you guys enjoy feel free to comment any thoughts you have.
> 
> The fic takes place after the end of Wizards and just assumes things are gucci and the new Trollmarket is similar to the old one! Also a massive thank you to my two of my best friends that really pushed me to finish this and also acted as editors!

A silence lingered in the air of the small library. Disturbed by the soft sound of a turning page. Originally Blinky had intended on looking through what remained of his collection; inspecting for scuffs, ripped pages or the occasional charred chapter to remove anything he deemed unsalvageable. 

That did not last long though. Less than a quarter of the way through the pile that Claire had been kind enough to transport Blinky found a book that caught his interest. His face lit up when he recognized the cover and quickly he found his way to where Arrrgh rested.

His head lifted slightly when he felt the weight against his side.

“May I join you, my friend?” Arrrgh slid his chin across the carpeted floor slowly to look back at his companion before humming in approval. 

The corners of Blinky’s mouth pulled up into a smile and he paused just to look at Arrgh’s sleepy stone face, feeling a heavy sense of nostalgia at the mere sight. 

“It is almost as though nothing has changed.”

Many nights they sat in the very same way, Blinky nestled back against the massive troll’s side simply reading, listening to Arrrgh’s mellow breathing and taking in the faint earthy smell he had. He held these memories close to his heart and often found comfort in them.

When his daydreaming subsided he hunkered down and buried his nose in the discolored pages. 

\---

Unfortunately the distant sounds of bickering came closer and from outside their library a small group called for their new leader, demanding he come out immediately and sort out their domestic disputes. 

Blinky sighed and began to stand, setting the thick book down on a nearby table. 

“I suppose they are asking for me.” He began towards the exit, turning to look at Arrrgh just as he stood to join his companion. 

“Oh no my friend, let me handle the petty squabbling. You deserve to rest.” A free hand waved lightly at him, trying to coax the other into laying back down. Arrrgh’s large stoney brows furrowed together in a look of worry. 

“Blinky sure?”

“Oh I am sure! I will return shortly.” His smile was convincing enough for Arrrgh, who laid back down and watched him disappear around the corner of his library. For a moment he considered actually going back to sleep.

Blinky had been more busy than ever and his absence in Arrrgh’s everyday routine was a hard thing to cope with. Never had there been so much distance between them and on top of the loneliness came a quiet, growing fear. 

Arrrgh was not good with expressing his love and appreciation in a forward way. 

While Blinky could craft a long, heartfelt speech about his innermost feelings his partner could not. He had begun to fear that there were only so many times he could say “Thank you.” or “You too.”

Arrrgh’s love, in a way, needed time, needed patience to be felt. With Blinky’s ever busy schedule as their new leader, Arrgh worried he’d recently not expressed his love enough. 

If he could just SAY it. Just catch the small troll when he came home and let out all his thoughts.

Then he’d be sure Blinky understood.

\---

For a while Arrrgh laid restless in his spot, wracking his brain for a decent solution. 

With a bit of thought he realized there was another eccentric, mouthy conundrum in their market. Though Dictatious had not lived there long, only moving in when the place was up to his standards, surely he could be convinced to help. 

With a new mission in mind Arrrgh rose, walking slowly outside into the vibrantly lit corridor. He hoped he would be able to make the trek up to Dic’s home without Blinky catching him. Not because he would be upset with him, but because if Arrrgh could get help he wanted it to be a surprise.

Dictatious lived on the first floor of the market, prefering to be close to the exit “in case something were to happen.” This meant Arrrgh had to walk tensely through three floors of their home, sneaking as best as a massive stone brute could. 

The low approaching thumps of Arrrgh’s knuckles against the stone evoked a distant fear in Dictatious, the sound reminiscent of Gunmar’s heavy footsteps, and though the troll was sure it was only Aarghaumont his shoulders still tensed in preparation. Just then a quiet knock came from his makeshift door. 

“Hello?”

Dic cupped his CD player, pausing the book he was listening to. “Is that you Aarghaumont?”

Squeezing inside he leaned his head around the corner, “Yes, need help.” 

His frame relaxed and an amused smile filled his face, “How could I possibly be of use?”

Dictatious had made it very clear in the past that his home was arranged in a way he could find everything, meaning it was built and arranged in a way that made it very hard for a troll much larger than himself to traverse. That lingering threat of ruining Dic’s routine with one accidental swing made the tight space feel even more claustrophobic. 

“Uh, teach Arrrgh big words.” He came to rest in the roomiest part of the floor, holding his large hands politely in his lap as he watched the other.

“Teach you big words?” He gave a half hearted scoff, “Seems like something you should ask Blinkous to do.”

“Can't ruin surprise.”

“Ah. I see, do these ‘big words’ happen to be for my brother?” As he spoke he sat up, carefully wrapping his wired earphones to put away.

The sensation of embarrassment burned the back of his neck; here he was a grown troll asking for help putting his feelings into words as though he’d just discovered them. At least the fact that he could not see Arrgh’s fidgeting and active aversion to eye contact was reassuring.

“Yes.”

“Well what is there to be said? I was under the impression the two of you were official.”

Arrrgh hummed, searching for a way to explain himself. “Arrrgh want to say he love Blinky.”

“Then say it, I do not see the need for learning any ‘big words’.” Dictatious seemed to mock him, putting a hand up in disregard.

“No! More to it. Want to say more.” Though he hadn’t raised his voice much it was enough to make the other flinch, his raised hand snapping back in place against his body to make himself smaller. The sight made Arrrgh drop his head. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.” He cleared his throat and reached out for a cup that sat close by before taking a thoughtful sip. 

“I will help you. After all I have not forgotten you risked your own life to save me.” 

Arrrgh smiled wide at him, his glee spilling over as a hearty chuckle. 

“We can begin after I have lunch, as I’m sure this will be a very arduous task.” Setting down his cup Dic stood, hands blindly searching for him. 

“Help me downstairs, I’ve been craving siamese.” 

\---

“Have same way with wor-” 

“Start over. It’s ‘have the same way with words.’ You nearly had it.” Dic waved a hand at him, putting visual emphasis on the word Arrrgh had passed over. 

He grumbled feeling a bit of frustration, articles seemed to be hard for him to pick up, often skipping them entirely. “Tired.”

“I understand. We have been at this for some time, perhaps we should conclude for today.” 

He hummed in agreement, watching as Dic used his arm to help himself stand. 

“I am surprised Aarghaumont, a week ago you could hardly say our last name. Now look at you!” He slowly felt his way around the corner, returning after a moment with a fresh cup of tea.

“Saying words like compassion and patience. Ha! I am truly an impressive teacher.” A smug smile perched itself on his face, turning into fear as his foot caught the edge of his rug and he nearly fell, only stopped by a large outstretched arm.

“Should be careful. ‘Teacher’.” 

He warbled under his breath and plopped down on his small couch, “Yes, thank you. You’re welcome to come back tomorrow, I will be here after all.” 

Arrrgh stood and began to carefully leave. “Maybe! Thank you.” 

A feeling of pride filled Arrrgh as he walked home. Chanting and reciting in his head over and over what he had already learned, finding Blinky’s name to be beautiful in itself. Blinkous Galadrigal. 

What a whimsical name, perfectly befitting for the eccentric troll.

As he came around the entrance to the library he was surprised to see Blinky, sitting alone at one of the cluttered tables. When he caught his silhouette in the door all six of his eyes flashed up to look at him.  
“Arrgh, welcome back! I was surprised to see you had gotten off without me my friend. Where were you if I may ask?” His tone was genuinely curious and warm, complementing his large smile.

“Uh, away. Sorry.”

A tinge of guilt seeped into his words and he felt bad keeping a secret from his companion, but it would have to be done. Too much work had already been put into this and to have it come out just because Blinky had come home early would be a great shame.

A look of confusion crossed his face and for a moment the always chatty man was speechless. 

“Well that is okay, you deserve your personal space.”

Arrrgh sighed in relief, thankful that he wouldn’t have to steel himself for any prying. 

“Would you like to sit with me?” Blinky had begun across the room towards their spot and when he was there he sat himself down to wait for him. Their bodies formed the familiar scene, curling against one another on the floor as they had many times before.

This time though something strange caught his attention, in Arrrgh’s fur he could faintly smell his brother. He leaned in closer. Inhaling deeply against his large shoulder. It was very faint but he was absolutely sure.

“Hm.” He had a strong urge to ask Arrrgh why he smelled of Dictatious but reasoned that his response would most likely be the same as earlier and so he held his tongue. 

A feeling of discomfort rose in his chest. 

Why would he smell of Dictatious? 

\---

The soft sound of Blinky’s foot tapping against the stone floor bounced off the alley walls. He hid low in anticipation, hoping to catch Arrrgh coming or going, but it seemed he’d taken the spot too late and his patience was running thin. In his head he tossed the idea of simply confronting the two back and forth. 

Alas the thought sent a spike of anxiety through him. To think Arrrgh, his partner of hundreds of years and Dictatious, his recently recovered long lost brother could be sneaking around behind his back made him weak. 

Back and forth he started to pace in an attempt to hype himself up. 

He would march into his brother’s home immediately! If they were both there he would be able to question them and if it was only his brother then he would easily make him spill the details.

“Onward Blinkous.” Gathering all his strength he set out towards his brother's home. 

Unfortunately the climb seemed to slowly drain the confidence out of him and by the time Blinky was standing in front of the thin door he was shaking with worry. The quiet sound of muffled talking seeped from inside and one of his hands slowly ebbed the door open.

“I may not have the same way with words you have but I want you to understand that I love you unconditionally.” 

Blinkous’ mouth hung open in shock. Arrrgh’s voice was easily recognizable, though he had never heard him speak so clearly and eloquently.

Curiously he eased forward and looked around the corner just enough. Arrrgh stood with his back to the entrance, facing towards the smaller blind troll in their spot on the floor, Dic starred up seeming to be focused on what he was saying. 

His look of joy made Blinky’s stomach drop. 

“Meeting you changed the course of my life and opened the door to things I never dreamed possible,” Arrgh continued to speak down towards him.

He’d had enough. Turning away he slipped back through the door and onto the stone path.

It was clear to him. He’d spent too much time consumed with work, putting a wedge in between them, a wedge that Aarghaumont had filled with his own brother. Again Dictatious had proved himself to be a traitor, but this time he’d taken another with him. 

The moment he passed through the threshold of his home he let go of himself, the tears he’d fought off on the walk welled up and streaked down his stone face. His profound grief trying to escape him in hard choked sobs. 

All of his hands clutched onto his staff for support and he slowly made his way into his nearly untouched room to try and find any comfort in something that wasn’t Arrrgh. 

Something he had not had to do since they’d met.

\---

Arrrgh sat so still he could have passed for a new decoration in the library, staring intently at the entrance as he waited for Blinky to come home from work. In the past week Blinky had worked even more tirelessly, only coming in occasionally to sleep before leaving without hardly speaking to the other. The sudden shift in their relationship put strain on Arrrgh, who buckled down harder in his attempt to memorize his love letter. 

Today he was sure he had practiced enough. When he finally did catch Blinky, he would recite how he felt perfectly. 

For sure. No pressure!

It felt like hours before he finally heard the familiar stubby footsteps and suddenly he was rigid and nervous, a tight ball formed in his throat and made his mouth dry.

When Blinky saw him sitting, staring hard at the entrance with his shoulders tight, he felt a wave of worry wash over him and he stopped himself from moving forward. Arrrgh obviously had something he wanted to say. 

“Are you okay, Arrrgh?”

“Yes! Fine! Want tell Blinky something.” He smiled nervously, starting across the library to stand in front of him.

“I don’t think that will be necessary, I know what you wish to tell me already.” Blinky sighed, looking towards the ground as he focused on keeping his pained voice steady.

“Last week. I saw you inside Dictatious’ home, confessing to him. I understand.”

Arrrgh shook his head slightly in confusion. He’d not been confessing to Dictatious?

“Huh?”

“Confessing your love to him. It’s alright, I know I have been rather preoccupied with my new duties and you must have felt very lonesome.” His voice began to waver, accompanied by the sting of tears in his eyes.

“No, that for Blinky.” Arrrgh lifted his hand, holding it out for him. “Was practicing.” 

He snapped his head up to look at him, suddenly understanding the mistake he’d made. He hadn’t been having an affair of any kind, he’d gone to the only other bookworm troll he knew to practice his speaking! Embarrassment replaced all his woe, having just accused the other of breaking a long established trust.

“Oh no. I didn’t mea-” A free hand rose to squeeze Arrgh’s. He’d been distancing himself even further in an attempt to stall what he believed was inevitable.

“Want hear whole thing?” 

“Of course I do dear!” 

He cleared his throat and stood up properly, looking down at Blinky as he held his hand. 

The sheer excitement he seemed to exude made Arrrgh’s throat dry and the longer he remained quiet the harder it seemed to start. 

“Blinkous Galadrigal.” At the mere pronunciation of his whole name Blinky smiled brightly, Arrrgh had never before been able to say his last name and hearing the word come out perfectly made his heart skip a beat.

“That is amazing dear.” 

For a second he paused, forgetting in his embarrassment what the next line was.

“You are easily the center of my world.” 

Again he couldn’t seem to hold in how excited he was to hear him speak, all his spare hands came up to hold onto the much larger one and a whispered “oh” slipped out. The close contact started to wear down his confidence.

“Your endless compassion and um.” And just like that, months he’d spent practicing came unravelled.

Again he forgot his line, stumbling on his words as Blinky starred up expectantly at him. His wide stare turned into a squinted grin as he came to understand that he was having performance anxiety, deciding maybe he should interrupt.

“That is beautiful Arrrgh. You said my entire name perfectly. I hope you don’t think I expect that of you dear.”

“Wanted to. Been busy and away.”

“Oh I see. I see.” 

Blinky lifted his arms to wrap them around the front of his large chest, closing his eyes against him. 

“I love you too Aarghaumont.”

He brought his arms up to surround him, resting his head lightly on top of the other’s as a wave of relief washed over him. There would be no need to flounder over his words, he’d said enough. 

When they finished their embrace Blinky walked around him towards the back of the library. 

“Now, would you like to join me, my friend?” 

He’d come to stop next to their spot, reaching down to pick up a book before looking up expectantly at him. A hum of approval filled the air and he took his spot in the floor next to Blinky, leaning in more than usual to the smaller trolls' side before breathing out a heavy content sigh.


End file.
